Et si tu n'existais pas
by Camhyoga
Summary: Song-fic autour de la chanson "Et si tu n'existais pas". La scène se passe des années après la bataille contre Hadès. Milo se demande ce qu'il ferait et ce qu'il serait devenu si Camus n'existait pas.


Titre: Et si tu n'existais pas.

Genre: Song-fic.

Couple: Milo et Camus.

Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada.

Les paroles de la chanson Et si tu n'existais pas sont de Joe Dassin.

Résumé: La scène se passe des années après la bataille contre Hadès. Milo se demande ce qu'il ferait et ce qu'il serait devenu si Camus n'existait pas.

* * *

Un grand merci à Manuka pour son amitié et pour avoir corrigé cette fic. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

* * *

Le soleil s'est levé et je rêve éveillé. La brume a disparu et j'aperçois derrière nous le chemin parcouru. Tu m'as toujours accompagné et j'ai toujours vécu à tes côtés. On s'est aimé ici et en dehors du temps, pour la vie et à chaque instant.

Je m'appelle Milo, et je suis le chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été belle : j'ai souvent été blessé, et j'ai été obligé de tuer. Mon enfance a été marquée par les coups et un entrainement difficile ; mon adolescence par mes premières batailles dont je garde encore les traces sur mon corps. Ma vie actuelle n'est pas forcément mieux : coincé au Sanctuaire, je suis prisonnier de mon rôle de protecteur d'Athéna.

Bien sûr, il m'est souvent arrivé de rêver d'une autre vie. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne laisserai ma place pour rien au monde. Je me sens si bien dans ton temple, dans ta chambre, dans tes bras. Un petit rayon de soleil s'infiltre à travers les rideaux et viens me caresser le visage. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur d'être en plein rêve et que si je les ouvre tout s'arrête. C'est si bon de sentir tes bras autour de ma taille, ton cœur qui bat contre mon dos, ton souffle qui me chatouille dans le cou, ta respiration paisible qui résonne comme une douce mélodie dans mes oreilles.

Mais très vite mon côté impétueux reprend le dessus. Rester dans un lit sans bouger n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Alors je me lance, j'ouvre les yeux. Aussitôt je pose ma main sur ton bras. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. J'arrive à sentir la douceur de ta peau sous mes doigts. Je suis rassuré, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas te réveiller, je m'extirpe de tes bras. Je sais que ta dernière mission t'a éprouvé et que tu as besoin de récupérer. Mais dès que tu ne sens plus la chaleur de mon corps contre le tien, tu t'agites. Tu ne te réveilles pas mais, dans un état de semi-conscience, tel un enfant apeuré, tu m'appelles. Je saisis ta main pour te prouver ma présence. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être suffisant. Je sursaute en entendant ces mots : « Tu restes avec moi, hein ? ». A ton intonation, j'ai l'impression que ta demande concerne plus l'avenir que le moment présent. Je passe mon autre main dans tes cheveux, je caresse ton front comme tu l'as si souvent fait avec tes disciples pour les calmer. Je te murmure à l'oreille que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Et peu à peu, je te sens retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Je reste un moment à te regarder dormir. Tu es si beau. Evidemment que je vais rester avec toi. Que serait ma vie sans toi et si tu n'existais pas ?

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais ?  
Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi,  
Sans espoir et sans regrets.  
_

Si tu n'existais pas, il y a longtemps que je n'existerai plus. Si j'ai survécu à mon entraînement, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai toujours gardé l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Sans ça, je me serais laissé mourir car rien d'autre ne valait le coup que je reste en vie.

Encore aujourd'hui, dès que tu retournes en Sibérie, que je me retrouve seul, ma vie perd tout son sens. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers toi et tout le reste me parait si insignifiant. Je n'ai plus d'espoir, plus de regrets, plus de remords. Comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur, je ne ressens plus rien. Alors j'erre dans le Sanctuaire comme une âme en peine, tel un corps mort à la recherche de son âme.

Mes seules distractions sont les missions que j'effectue pour le compte du Grand Pope mais je n'aime pas qu'elles s'éternisent, car être loin de toi est un supplice.

Parfois, avec les autres chevaliers, on s'invite les uns les autres, dans nos temples respectifs, pour boire un café ou disputer une partie de cartes. Mais on ne peut pas parler de grande amitié. Et plus je passe de temps avec les autres, plus je sais qu'il n'y a guère qu'avec toi que je me sens bien. Avec eux les sujets de conversation sont limités et si ennuyeux qu'on en a vite fait le tour. Alors qu'avec toi, chaque jour j'apprends quelque chose de nouveau.

Quand je me sens prisonnier lorsqu'Aiolia me parle du Sanctuaire, de nos devoirs de chevaliers, toi tu m'aides à m'évader en me parlant des immenses plaines de la Sibérie, du voyage en France que nous ferons quand nous serons en repos.

Quand Shura me parle de la grandeur de la déesse d'Athéna, du succès de Saori à qui tout sourit, toi tu me parles de la vie difficile en Sibérie où les paysans font preuve de courage et de solidarité pour s'en sortir, deux valeurs de plus en plus rares au Sanctuaire.

Quand Deathmask me donne envie de vomir en me racontant comment il a massacré ses dernières victimes, toi tu me fais rire en me racontant les dernières bêtises de la fille de Hyoga et du fils d'Isaak. Ce sont de vrais petits diables mais je sais qu'en tant que parrain, tu serais prêt à tout pour eux.

Quand Aphrodite me parle de sa façon de se coiffer, de sa beauté superficielle, toi tu me parles de littérature, de sculptures, de peintures, de la vraie beauté.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour,  
Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts  
Naître les couleurs du jour.  
Et qui n'en revient pas.  
_

Ça me fait penser aux tableaux sur les murs de ta chambre. Presque tous sont l'œuvre d'artistes français, petit clin d'œil chauvin à tes origines. La première fois que je les ai vus, je les ai trouvés quelconque mais tu m'as appris à les regarder, à déchiffrer les sentiments des peintres, à aimer l'art en général.

Puis je t'ai accompagné à tes cours de dessins où j'allais chaque fois avec plus de plaisir et où j'ai été le premier surpris en découvrant le don que j'avais pour la peinture.

Cela me donne une idée. En attendant que tu te réveilles,je sors mon chevalet et j'installe la toile que j'ai commencée. Puis je saisis ma palette encore vierge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparer avec ma vie qui est aussi terne, aussi vide, aussi inutile. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je suis près de toi. Alors la vie, je la vois belle, pleine de couleurs. J'attrape donc mes tubes de peinture et je dépose différentes teintes sur la plaque qui prend vie d'un coup.

Certaines sont des couleurs chaudes, symbolisant mon caractère fougueux, mon côté chaleureux qui fait que je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, le désir d'être avec toi qui me consume de l'intérieur comme un feu que tu es le seul à pouvoir éteindre.

Les autres sont froides, représentant ton caractère réservé et distant, ton regard cassant, la couche de glace dans laquelle tes émotions sont enfermées, et que j'ai du briser pour atteindre ton cœur.

Je contemple mon œuvre. Elle est presque finie. Encore quelques touches de couleurs, quelques détails à rajouter. Je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre sur ma respiration. J'essaie d'apaiser un maximum mon esprit, de ne plus réfléchir, pour laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus. Ca y est, je sens que tous mes sens sont en éveil. J'arrive à visualiser d'une façon étonnante tous les gestes que je vais devoir faire.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et je saisis mon pinceau. Je commence par mettre plus de bleu, notre couleur préférée à tous les deux. Puis, machinalement, sans réfléchir, guidé par mes émotions, je rajoute quelques galets, quelques coquillages et un peu plus de couleurs dans le ciel. C'est déjà mieux mais il manque encore quelque chose.

Je m'arrête un instant pour te regarder dormir, pour m'imprégner de ta beauté et la retranscrire dans mon tableau. Après tout, c'est à travers toi que j'ai toujours trouvé l'inspiration. Et il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour trouver ce qu'il manque.

Oui c'est ça ! Un peu plus de jaune ici. Eclaircir le rouge par là. Et pourquoi pas un peu de blanc à cet endroit.

Voila cette fois, je crois que c'est bon. Je vais me laver les mains, prenant plaisir à voir les couleurs se mélanger avec l'eau et à jouer avec le savon. Puis je reviens dans la chambre. Tu dors toujours.

Je prends un peu de recul pour admirer l'ensemble du tableau. Oui c'est parfait comme ça.

N'importe qui n'y verrait que deux enfants jouant sur la plage. Mais toi et moi, on sait qu'il représente bien plus, que chaque détail fait partie de nous et que c'est notre amour que j'ai peint.

Les deux enfants ne sont autres que tes anciens disciples : Isaak et Hyoga. Je sais que tu les as toujours aimé comme un père alors j'ai pensé que les revoir enfants te ferait plaisir. Le petit blond offre un coquillage à son ami comme tu l'as fait des années auparavant avec moi. Le premier cadeau que tu m'as donné et qui ne m'a jamais quitté. Dans leurs yeux, on peut lire de l'innocence, de la joie de vivre mais surtout de la complicité. La même qui nous unit encore aujourd'hui. Derrière eux, il y a un château de sable avec quatre tours et un pont levis, comme le château imaginaire dans lequel on habitait quand on jouait à être les rois du monde à leur âge.

Au dessus de l'océan, comme émergeant de la mer, une tache jaune, zébrée d'orange et entourée de rose pale, représente à la fois le soleil et toi. Toi qui comme l'astre solaire réchauffe mon cœur et ma peau, et illumine mon chemin. Le rose c'est pour la couleur que prennent tes joues quand je te dis « je t'aime ».

Le soleil se lève pour symboliser une nouvelle journée à passer avec toi. Et puis je sais que c'est ton moment préféré de la journée, toi qui es si matinal. Tu aimes tant ce moment où tout est calme et qu'il fait encore frais.

Dans le ciel, on aperçoit un mélange de bleu et de violet, comme celui de nos cheveux qui s'entremêlent lorsqu'on est collé l'un à l'autre.

Le sable blanc représente ta personnalité : calme et silencieux. Comme lui tu es insaisissable, dès que je crois te tenir, tu me files entre les doigts. Comme lui tu es impassible. Tu sais c'est comme quand on inscrit quelque chose sur le sable et que les vagues effacent tout, donnant une impression que rien ne peut l'atteindre, qu'il restera toujours le même. Et bien toi tu es pareil. Tous les sentiments passent sur toi sans jamais t'imprégner. Ton visage ne reflète rien, ne change pas. Et si parfois j'arrive à te décrocher un sourire, tu l'efface aussitôt. On pourrait presque penser que tu es lisse, trop froid pour être intéressant. Mais pourtant, comme le sable, tu caches en toi de mystérieux trésors que tu ne dévoiles qu'à ceux qui se donnent la peine de creuser un peu, de te connaître mieux.

L'océan c'est plutôt moi qu'il symbolise. La façon dont les vagues se jettent contre les rochers avec impétuosité reflète parfaitement mon caractère impulsif, ma manière de foncer tête baissée sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. L'ondulation des vagues rappelle les boucles pêle-mêle de mes cheveux. Je sais que tu aimes les toucher, jouer avec, plonger ta main dans cette masse pour discipliner ce fleuve impétueux. Tel l'océan, je suis toujours en mouvement. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne tiens pas en place. Mais je crois que ça t'amuse de me voir comme ça.

Le mouvement des vagues qui s'avancent pour repartir caractérise le mal que j'ai eu à t'apprivoiser à ton retour de Sibérie, après ton entraînement. Tu fuyais toute compagnie et malgré tous mes efforts, avec toi j'avançais de trois pas pour reculer de deux.

Mais avec de la patience, j'ai réussi à toucher ton cœur et maintenant quand je vois l'océan caresser le sable, je pense à nos câlins. Quand je vois l'océan pénétrer dans le sable, je pense à l'union de nos deux corps.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Dis-moi pour qui j'existerais ?  
Des passantes endormies dans mes bras  
Que je n'aimerais jamais._

Soudain, je te vois remuer et repousser le drap jusqu'à ce qu'il t'arrive au niveau de la taille. Je souris. Je suis étonné que tu ne l'aies pas fait avant. Tu changes de position pour échapper au rayon de soleil qui me taquinait tout à l'heure. Tu t'allonges sur le dos, la tête reposée sur l'oreiller, la main gauche sur le torse, le bras droit étendu sur le lit. C'est la première fois que je te vois t'abandonner à ce point, toi qui es toujours sur la défensive, toi qui d'habitude réagis au moindre bruit. Alors te voir si détendu en ma présence est la plus belle preuve de ta confiance en moi que tu puisses m'apporter.

Je pourrais en profiter pour te surprendre, pour t'embrasser, pour te toucher, mais j'ai bien trop de respect pour toi. L'ancien Milo l'aurait fait, mais pas le nouveau, pas le Milo attentionné que je suis avec toi.

Après mon entraînement, j'étais brisé. Je n'avais plus de vie en tant qu'homme. J'étais un assassin, le chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Point final. Les sentiments on n'en avait rien à faire. L'amour avait été remplacé par une espèce d'instinct d'animal. Ce qui m'amusait le plus était de chasser, de trouver une proie. L'acte sexuel qui suivait me permettait de me soulager, d'assouvir un besoin mais en aucun cas, ne m'apportait du plaisir. Néanmoins, c'était devenu une drogue. Dès que je n'étais pas de garde, je partais m'enivrer pour oublier mes mauvaises journées, oublier que tu étais loin de moi. Et dès que j'étais assez saoul pour ne plus pouvoir raisonner correctement, je draguais la première fille venue et plus elle me résistait, plus j'étais violent avec elle quand on passait à l'acte. Puis j'ai fini par me lasser alors je me suis attaqué aux hommes, d'abord quelconque, puis à ceux qui te ressemblaient. Au début les sensations nouvelles me plaisaient mais très vite je me suis ennuyé. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre que personne ne pourrait me satisfaire car ils n'étaient pas toi.

Alors en désespoir de cause, j'ai entamé une relation avec Shina. On ne peut pas dire que l'amour était au rendez-vous mais elle au moins arrivait à me procurer un peu de plaisir. Notre relation étant basée sur la violence, faire l'amour devenait un affrontement dans lequel chacun voulant dominer l'autre, ce qui avait l'intérêt d'exciter mes sens.

Et puis tu es rentré de Sibérie. J'ai aussitôt retrouvé le sourire. J'avais enfin la proie dont je rêvais depuis si longtemps. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je te posséderais facilement mais un seul de tes regards avait suffit à me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à t'approcher. Et puis après une dizaine d'échecs, j'ai compris que je devais changer de méthode, apprendre la patience, apprendre à te connaitre, apprendre à t'apprivoiser. Et au fil du temps, en te refusant à moi alors que je te désirais tant, tu étais devenu le chasseur qui faisait souffrir sa proie, c'est-à-dire moi. Je me suis senti revivre le jour où tu as décidé de mettre fin à mes souffrances.

Tu as pris tout ton temps pour caresser chaque parcelle de mon corps, pour découvrir les zones les plus érogènes. Puis juste en les embrassant, en les léchant, tu as réussi à me donner tant de plaisir que j'ai cru que avoir quitté la terre ferme. Oui, c'est ça, j'étais dans un autre monde où il n'y avait que toi et moi, où la violence, où la peur n'existaient pas.

Et puis tout doucement, après m'avoir préparé à te recevoir, tu es entré en moi. C'était tellement bon que je me souviens encore de mes gémissements. Puis tu as commencé à faire des mouvements de hanche, très lents au début, puis de plus en plus rapides jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un orgasme si puissant que j'en ai perdu connaissance. Et le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans tes bras comme ce matin. J'étais heureux. J'avais retrouvé une existence d'homme. Je pouvais de nouveau ressentir du plaisir. Et j'ai découvert que ça avait du bon d'être dominé, de baisser les armes, de faire confiance à l'autre.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Je ne serais qu'un point de plus  
Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va,  
Je me sentirais perdu,  
J'aurais besoin de toi._

Je me rallonge près toi. Je saisis ta main. Je pense à tout ce que tu as fait moi.

Et si tu n'existais pas, vers qui me tournerais-je ? Dès que je me sens mal, c'est auprès de toi que je me réfugie. Et ça a toujours été comme ça. Déjà tout petit, c'était toi qui me consolais. Je me sentais si seul avec pour unique compagnie un maître violent qui m'infligeait les pires sévices, à la fois physiques et moraux. J'ai bien essayé de me plaindre, d'appeler au secours mais les autres chevaliers allaient et venaient sans jamais faire attention à moi. J'étais totalement insignifiant. Après tout j'étais juste un orphelin de plus parmi des dizaines d'autres, alors on se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait m'arriver.

Il n'y avait que toi qui te souciais de mon sort. Tu m'as vu pris au piège, humilié et blessé, battu et perdu. Et tous les soirs tu trouvais un prétexte pour échapper à ton propre maître et venir soigner mes blessures. Et il suffisait que tu sourisses pour que je me sente mieux, surtout que tes sourires se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Toi aussi tu souffrais mais tu n'en montrais rien pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Tu savais déjà si bien cacher tes sentiments.

Et puis un jour tu t'es interposé entre mon maître et moi. Tu m'avais vu si souvent le supplier, implorer sa clémence, lui crier ma souffrance, que le dernier coup porté avait été celui de trop. Je me souviens si bien de ce jour-là. Le Scorpion avait levé la main pour me frapper à nouveau, moi j'avais fermé les yeux et je m'étais recroquevillé, me préparant à recevoir une gifle monumentale. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Au lieu de la douleur, j'ai ressenti un froid intense se propageait dans l'arène. Et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, tu étais là, entouré d'une aura blanche. Tu n'avais plus rien du gamin timide et farouche que je connaissais. Ton regard était devenu si froid, si dur. Je me suis alors demandé comment tu arrivais à dégager une telle puissance alors que des apprentis plus expérimentés en étaient incapables. Mais j'ai vite eu ma réponse quand le coup s'est abattu sur toi. J'ai alors senti la colère m'envahir, une puissance phénoménale traverser chaque fibre de mon corps et une folle envie de tuer prendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Je me suis alors jeté sur mon maître et je l'ai rué de coups, déversant toute ma haine sur lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher. Mais comme je n'étais encore qu'un gamin, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour reprendre le dessus.

Puis nous avons tous les deux eu droit à une sacrée correction pour manquement à la discipline. Mais la plus dure des punitions a été d'apprendre que tu étais parti pour la Sibérie dans la soirée. C'est ce jour là que je suis devenu un assassin, utilisant ma haine pour augmenter ma force.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Dis-moi comment j'existerais ?  
Je pourrais faire semblant d'être moi,  
Mais je ne serais pas vrai._

Un assassin. C'est ainsi qu'on m'a longtemps défini. Pour beaucoup au Sanctuaire, je n'étais qu'un tueur sadique qui exécutait ses victimes juste pour assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières. Et je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer. Dès que j'étais en leur compagnie, il fallait que je roule des mécaniques, que je me vante de la facilité avec laquelle je réussissais mes missions. Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression qu'ainsi on faisait plus attention à moi, qu'on me craignait, qu'on me respectait plus, moi qui avait été si souvent rabaissé. Certains de mes pairs m'avaient jugé indigne d'être chevalier et m'avaient rejeté. D'autres pensaient que je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres du Grand Pope et préféraient ne voir que mes bons côtés. Pour les plus violents du Sanctuaire, j'étais devenu un modèle. Aphrodite avait même organisé un concours entre moi et Deathmask, le vainqueur étant celui qui aurait fait le plus de victimes.

Il n'y avait que toi qui savais que je n'aimais pas tuer, que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de jouer ce rôle de meurtrier dans lequel on m'avait enfermé depuis mon enfance. Il n'y a que toi qui m'ais vu m'arracher la peau en me savonnant si fort pour enlever les traces de sang que j'avais l'impression d'avoir sur les mains. Il n'y a que toi qui m'ais vu pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour évacuer mes souffrances. Il n'y a que toi qui m'ais vu me réveiller en sueur après mes cauchemars dans lesquels je voyais des cadavres baignant dans leur sang.

Heureusement aujourd'hui, cela a changé. Notre retour après la guerre conte Hadès nous a tous rapprochés et les autres semblent avoir compris pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Et tout le monde a pu voir que j'ai changé, que tu m'as changé. Le respect que je cherchais, auprès de toi je l'ai trouvé.

Je suis tellement différent avec toi. C'est comme si tu arrivais à faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Avec eux, je joue les tombeurs, le beau gosse qui drague tout ce qui bouge. Et même si personne ne m'a vu accompagné depuis ces derniers mois où nous sommes ensembles, tout le monde croit à mon petit jeu. Mais dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné, c'est toi que je rejoins et là je deviens doux comme un agneau, attentionné, parfois même soumis.

Pour tout le monde je suis le gars rieur, optimiste, qui ne doute de rien, le bon copain qui sait rassurer. Avec toi, je suis faible, fragile, rempli de doutes et d'angoisses, un gamin qui a besoin de réconfort.

Avec les autres je suis incapable de tenir en place, de rester concentré. Avec toi, même si j'ai encore des efforts à faire de ce côté-là, je suis capable de rester calme, comme la dernière fois où nous sommes restés plus de trois heures sans bouger à regarder les étoiles sur la plage.

Repenser à tout ça me rend triste, tant de souvenirs hantent mon esprit. Soudain je sens une main me caresser la joue. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas senti que tu étais réveillé et que tu me regardais d'un air inquiet. Tu essuies mes larmes très délicatement. Tiens, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Tu me souris, un de ses sourires qui éclairent ton visage et que tu ne réserves qu'à moi. Tu murmures que tu es là, que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter. Tu me demandes si ça va. Oui, maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux.

Tu me proposes d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner sur la plage pour me changer les idées. J'accepte aussitôt.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
Je crois que je l'aurais trouvé,  
Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi,  
Simplement pour te créer  
Et pour te regarder._

Juste une vingtaine de minutes pour tout préparer et nous voici les pieds dans le sable. On commence à manger. Au départ, tranquillement. Mais très vite on se cherche, on s'amuse.

J'ouvre la bouteille de jus d'orange pour en verser dans un gobelet mais rien ne sort. Tu pouffes de rire en voyant mon étonnement. Lorsque je cherche ton regard pour y trouver la preuve de ta culpabilité, tu lèves les yeux au ciel en sifflotant avec ton air innocent. Ca y est j'ai compris, tu as gelé la bouteille. Ainsi, c'est la guerre que tu cherches. D'accord, tu vas l'avoir.

Sans attendre, je me venge en te volant le croissant que tu tenais dans la main. C'est à moi de rigoler. Je me lève aussitôt et je mets à courir. Vexé ou affamé, je parierai pour la première solution, tu te jettes à ma poursuite. Je m'amuse à te narguer quand soudain tu réussis à m'attraper. Tu me tortures avec des chatouilles. Et tout les deux, on part dans un fou rire.

Tu vois ce sont ces moments-là qui m'ont manqués quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais après la bataille du Sanctuaire. Si tu savais le vide immense qui s'est emparé de moi quand j'ai senti ta cosmo-énergie disparaître. Souvent, comme aujourd'hui, je me suis demandé ce que je ferai si tu n'existais pas, mais c'était comme un jeu car je savais que tu étais près moi, que je ne risquais rien. Mais je n'étais pas préparé à ta disparition, jamais je ne m'étais posé la question « et si tu n'existais plus ». Alors quand du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé seul, je n'ai pas su quoi faire.

En désespoir de cause, j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire à la recherche d'un éventuel secret qui aurait pu te rendre la vie. J'aurais fait tous les sacrifices possibles et imaginables si cela avait pu te faire revenir parmi nous.

Mais après des mois de recherche, il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence que je ne te reverrai jamais. Alors j'ai essayé de créer un autre toi en imaginant que tu étais près de moi tel un fantôme.

Comme si tu étais là, je te parlais. Comme si tu étais là, je mettais deux couverts à table. Comme si étais là, tous les soirs je regardais ton émission préféré. Comme si tu étais là je te souhaitais bonne nuit avant de me coucher du côté gauche, te laissant ton côté favori pour dormir.

Et lorsque ça devenait vraiment trop dur, il suffisait je mette des photos de toi partout et que je respire ton parfum sur ton oreiller pour que j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence.

Bien sûr les autres me traitaient de fou mais à bien y réfléchir je préférais encore ton fantôme, ton souvenir au spectre que tu étais devenu lorsque je t'ai revu.

Je me souviens avoir tellement souffert de ta traitrise que j'ai essayé de te tuer de mes propres mains par la suite. Moi qui avais toujours voulu ton retour, je ne désirais qu'une chose : que tu disparaisses de ma vue.

Et puis j'ai compris mon erreur, que tu n'avais semblant d'obéir à Hadès que pour aider Athéna. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des remords. On aurait pu en parler devant le Mur des Lamentations mais sachant qu'on allait tous mourir, à quoi auraient servi les mots si ce n'est à nous faire plus de mal ? Et puis au moins dans la mort, nous aurions été réunis à jamais. Alors il me paraissait plus important que tu consacres tes derniers instants à Hyoga.

Heureusement que lui et ses compagnons ont réussi à battre Hadès sinon nous n'aurions jamais eu le droit à une seconde chance.

Bien sûr, notre retour a été difficile. Bien sur il a fallu du temps pour effacer toutes les rancœurs. Mais tu as su me pardonner, me prouvant encore une fois à quel point tu m'aimais.

Maintenant tout va bien. Les Bronzes se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants, dont le principal amusement est de faire tourner les chevaliers d'or en bourrique.

Même Isaak a été ramené à la vie sous condition de devenir un protecteur d'Athéna.

Oui, aujourd'hui, tout va plus que bien. Nous sommes tous les deux, seuls sur la plage à s'amuser comme des gamins, comme lorsque nous étions petits. Tu saisis mes lèvres. Ma langue danse avec la tienne. Puis à bout de souffle, je mets fin à notre baiser. Tu te relèves et tu me tends la main pour m'aider à faire la même chose. Une fois debout tu gardes ma main dans la tienne et sans dire un mot tu commences à marcher. Je te suis avec plaisir. Je ne sais pas où tu veux m'emmener mais j'ai une entière confiance en toi. Du moment que c'est main dans la main, j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi. Je me sens si bien.

Le soleil s'est levé et je rêve éveillé. La brume a disparu et j'aperçois derrière nous le chemin parcouru. Tu m'as toujours accompagné et j'ai toujours vécu à tes côtés. On s'est aimé ici et en dehors du temps, pour la vie et à chaque instant.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'accepte toutes les critiques qui pourront m'aider à progresser.


End file.
